DESCRIPTION: This core project will provide NMR data on some members of the set of expressed H. influenzae proteins that will be provided by other components of the project. NMR will be used in early stages to screen conditions for solubility (in states of low aggregation), and the degree of folding of the protein. When suitable conditions are found, labeled protein will be generated and resonance assignments will be determined using multi-nuclear multi-dimensional methods. With backbone assignments, a quick assessment of secondary structure can be made, which will feed into the structure prediction effort. Further analysis of NMR data will then lead to identification of the fold (a low resolution structure), and can be pushed on to give high resolution structure when desired. The effort will be guided by Dr. Organ, and largely executed by one Research Associate (Dr. Sari), with about 1/2 of a 600 MHz spectrometer dedicated to the work. The expected culprit will be the order of 2 low resolution and 1 high-resolution structure per year.